The wizard from Belgium
by imketys
Summary: In the prisoner of Azkaban a wizard from belgium is noticed but what would happen if he would go to Hogwarts and isn't only between his muggle father and the wizarding world but also between England and Belgium. (this is my first fanfiction)
1. The three problems (rewritten)

The wizard from belgium

I am Thijs Vanloor. I live at number 32 Boomstraat in Ghent, Belgium and I am eleven years old. The summer holidays have just started; this should be a wonderful time for me, but instead I'm in my room worrying about all the problems that have surfaced today.

This morning my mom came to my room with two letters: a yellow one and a blue one. I immediately knew what they were, I would have to make some hard decisions in the coming days .

My mom had told me everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world after I showed my first signs of accidental magic at 6 years old.

Flashback:

It was a sunny day , a lot of people were cycling to the city centre and back along the Coupure channel. Among them a mother and her little seemed to be a very normal scene until the boy's bicycle slipped and started slide down towards the water pulling the boy with him. The mother started searching something in her handbag but in her panic she didn't seem able to find it, meanwhile the boy was nearing the waterside until he suddenly stood next to his his mother again. She had finally pulled some sort of stick from her bag right after the boy had somehow flashed to safety again. The mother turned to see if anyone had seen but everyone had been cycling too fast. She then bend down by the boy said something to him ,they cycled on and the sunny afternoon turned back to normal. That night a six year old boy heard an amazing story.

End flashback

Apparently most Belgian wizards and witches go to the French school Beauxbatons, so they have sent me a letter as well as Hogwarts, since that's where my mom went. This means I will have to choose between the two schools.

While I am overthinking this all, my mom enters. She's a middle aged women with brown hair and brown/green eyes the exact opposite of my green/brown ones.

"How is the choosing going?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "You have told me all these fantastic things about Hogwarts, but I would be the only one that's not from the British Isles there, while at Beauxbatons there would be others Belgians."

"But don't forget the language difference," my mom says. "At Beauxbatons everyone will be speaking French and while you have had some lessons in it, at school, I doubt you would like having to speak it daily."

"Please mum, could we wait till we have told dad?" I ask.

That brings me to my second problem: we will have to tell my dad what my mom and I have been keeping from him all these years. "Okay sweetie ", my mom said "but don't put it off too long you will have to choose eventually."

"Komen eten!" my father yelled from downstairs. My mom and I stood up and headed downstairs.

My dad's a rather short man with light brown hair and blue eyes but he's incredibly nice.

We all sat down and filled our plates, this was it, I would have to try and tell my dad.

"Dad, we have to tell you something," I say.

"That sounds ominous," my dad says jokingly.

"Magic is real," my mom blurts out.

My dad starts laughing very hard, but he stops quickly when he sees how serious we look.

"This has to be a grap," says my dad(, but it's no joke). "No, it's not," says my mom. "I'm a witch and your son's a wizard."

"Very funny dear," said dad.

I see that mum is getting angry. I know when she suddenly sends me upstairs to prepare for bed. Of course I went to eavesdrop at the door. "Come on sweetheart you expect me to just go and believe in magic!?" I heard my dad say "Yes , know it sounds weird but you must believe me it is the truth" "But how can it be , that's impossible" "wait i'll show you" Suddenly the sound of the radio disappeared and was replaced with the whistle of a bird. I knew my mom had performed some transfiguration and i longed to see my dad's face. " but ...but hoe, how?" I heard my mom started explaining everything and i went upstairs, I knew all of this already.

Half an hour later my dad entered my room.

"Your mum has explained alles, everything and I believe you both,it is still hard but I'll get used to it and I don't love either of you any less for it; she has also told me about the choice between the two schools but we'll talk about that tomorrow."

"Thank you dad, sleep tight," I say.

"Sleep tight," he said and leaves.

That means I can wait until tomorrow to make a decision about the schools, but I still have to worry about my third problem: what to tell my friends.

 **Author's note : sorry for the long wait , i tried to rewrite it but i couldn't even manage that luckily the awesome Auburn Waves offered to beta for me and gave me some great tips. So i hoped this was a little better than before.**


	2. Note( i will update soon )

Sorry this isn't an update, after i reporter the first chapter with the help of auburn Waves i realiseren i have no idea where i'm going with this story so i wanted to soort that out first but then i'm afraid it slipper my mind. Hoe ver the awesome guest review from Belgium chick reminds me of the story and i'll make sure to take it up again i expect to be able to update again in a week or so . Sorry for the long absence .

P.s. Belgium Chick you schuld make an account so we can sent private messages , i'm from Belgium as well and would love to talk (write) to you


	3. 1 check ,2 check, 3?

You see in Belgium we only go to secondary school when we are twelve, so i would miss my last year of primary school. This alone would make my friends curious forget about the whole secret magical school thing. I know i'm not allowed to tell them but it seems really weird to lie to my friends about something like school. At least I wan't to tell my best friend Marthe. We have known each other since kleuterschool when we were just three year old toddlers. I won't tell the rest but maybe I can get away with telling her. I really wan't to but I'll have to ask my mom first. I really should go to sleep but I'm way to exited for tomorrow.

The next morning:

"Goeie morgen", "Good morning" my mom and dad were already having breakfast when I came down. "Mom, can I meet whit my friends today?" "Of course dear but I think we should solve the school problem first, no?" We sat down at the kitchen table and started to go over both of the schools pros and cons while we were having breakfast. "Why can't they visit the schools before choosing?"asked my dad. "Because for most there wouldn't be a choice ,they would just go to their parents schools since would normally be the closest anyway." My mom was clearly getting a bit annoyed with the fact that my dad seemed ore than a little skeptical about that system. "lets round up the facts" she said, quickly changing the subject. "Thijs ,I know you prefer Hogwarts because of the language and so do I but we might as well take into account that your cousin is already going to Beauxbatons." Now you should know I have only one cousin, so that might explain my dads reaction. "WHAT?, you mean to say my nephew , like, mijn broers son is a wizard as wel? How?" " Through his mom of course, how do you think I met you? She was my Beauxbatons pen pall." My dad looked like he might faint so I decided to change the subject. "I don't really think the fact that I already know someone is more important than the language in which i would be thought ,right? And I really want to go to Hogwarts" "Alright but you will practice french with you cousin in the summer it's still one of our official languages." I quickly agreed with my dad and my mom wen't to send the replies before we left to meet my friends.

I decided to drop the question when we were cycling to the korenmarkt: "mom?" "yes?" "can I tell Marthe the truth?"

 **yeey an actual chapter, i'm really sorry for the super long wait and the shortness of the chapter but I should be updating more often from now on. I was originally planing to make this marauders era but i think it could be fun to have the triwizard tournament in it. that would make the actual movie scene a bit weird since "the wizard from Belgium would be their age and at Hogwarts. Any thoughts? I will open a poll for anyone who hasn't given up on me yet :)**


End file.
